MIDNIGHT
by MewZeairu
Summary: "I'm not crazy. I'll never be crazy... you all left me and now it's time for you to receive a payment for your sins." Reesha is just a normal girl who lives with her mother, father, sister and brother but she is ignored and hurt by them all the time. When her sanity finally runs out and she's hospitalized she meets a guy who helps her... or is she really capable of receiving help
1. Chapter 1

**MewZeairu here with another story. For the time being I'm taking a break from my more joyous stories seeing as my mood and time frame have both been on a miserable low. Sorry for the inconvenience. I can't even try and sound happy here because if I can't convince myself of it I wouldn't be able to convince my readers. **

**So anyway this story is very dark and even what you can call insane. You really won't know what's happening unless you can understand the hidden messages. Also, for each chapter you'll figure out what my acronym 'M.I.D.N.I.G.H.T.' means. Who knows, might do something special for someone who can figure it out before it's revealed. Anyway as I said before, this story is crazy. It's an OCxCharacter story and that character appears very little until later on. But you'll figure it out, eventually I hope.**

Rated: T-M (May be changed to M later)

Warnings: Blood, Death, Insanity, Mental Diseases, Suicide, Homicide

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers! Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei DOES! I ONLY OWN MY OC, HER FAMILY AND HER STORY. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE MENTAL DISEASES.**

**Note: This story is completely fictional. If it describes any events in someone's life, past or present, it is completely coincidential. No offenses are intended.**

* * *

**M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.**

Prologue

_"A sweet, sweet melody plays through the wind. It's just one of life's pieces in its complex symphony. That symphony is something of true, undenable beauty that I could listen to forever."_

The rain pounds down on the once steaming ground, it sizzles in pain as small amounts of evaporation seep into the air. All is mildly peaceful. The fresh smells of nature, the calming sounds of the rain, the dampening tastes left on your palate, the soaked sights of the town, the chilling feeling of water on your skin. All bind your senses together within moments of entering the atmosphere. "Why...?" is all she can manage, sinking to her knees as salty tears slip into the rain puddle.

_"Life can have one of the saddest melodies. Wars, suicides, homicides, any death. Depression. Pain. Life holds all of the emotions we feel. Every single pain staking emotion."_

He had hurt her, killed her even and now she is in tears. Now she is bleeding to death from the heart. Now her only desire is to die. And die she can't, no she needs revenge like the childish fool she is. She requires revenge on the person who had broken her into pieces, not that she was whole to begin with. Her family had done the first damage, her sister and brother took bullying to a different level, her mother neglected her, her father had harmed her in unforgivable ways. Him. He just progressed the damage that will make her insane.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue and I hope it intrigued you in some way. Please review so I can know how I'm doing. Good bye for now~**


	2. MY Porcelain Doll

**MewZeairu here with chapter one. I'm still taking a break from my more joyous stories seeing as my mood and time frame have both been on a miserable low. Sorry for the inconvenience. I can't even try and sound happy here because if I can't convince myself of it I wouldn't be able to convince my readers. **

**This story is very dark and even what you can call insane. You really won't know what's happening unless you can understand the hidden messages. Also, for each chapter you'll figure out what my acronym 'M.I.D.N.I.G.H.T.' means. Who knows, might do something special for someone who can figure it out before it's revealed. This chapter by the way was 'M'. ****Anyway as I said before, this story is crazy. It's an OCxCharacter story and that character appears very little until later on. But you'll figure it out, eventually I hope.**

Rated: T-M (May be changed to M later)

Warnings: Blood, Death, Insanity, Mental Diseases, Suicide, Homicide

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers! Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei DOES! I ONLY OWN MY OC, HER FAMILY AND HER STORY. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE MENTAL DISEASES.**

**Note: This story is completely fictional. If it describes any events in someone's life, past or present, it is completely coincidential. No offenses are intended.**

* * *

**M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.**

Chapter One- MY Porcelain Doll

_"Mommy! Mommy gave me a doll. She is pretty and pale. Her chocolate locks twirl down her head in such a delicate fashion and her azure eyes stare off into an unknown world that I can only guess at. I wonder what she dreams about. Her in her white dress with a ribbon in her hair, she blinks but doesn't speak. Such a pretty little girl she is."_

As a child my parents always placed me in lacey white dresses that flowed with the churning winds. Mommy used to put my hair up with a silky white ribbon and allowed my chocolate brown hair to fall in pretty little curls. That was back when I was used as their actress and they loved me in front of people, before sister and brother hurt my body. Mommy and Daddy did nothing to save me. I used to believe I was their angel. I used to believe that they loved me. Now I know for sure that they never did and never will.

I stare into the mirror on my dresser, my wet locks dampening my nightgown. It's raining outside. I went out to play earlier. Walked right past Mommy and she didn't give a damn, like always. I wasn't their princess anymore. I wasn't their doll. I was in high school now. I was doing good. I was popular and had a lot of friends but no interest in feeble things such as love and fashion. They're just a fad that never seems to die the pitiful death they deserve. I love being at school. The pure white halls filled with chatting people, our uniforms are white as well. Right now I'm on vacation. Normally I sleep there for long periods of time because it's a boarding school. Mommy and Daddy sent me there because they don't want me. They told the principal that I'm not right in the head and that I might act strangely sometimes but that's just because they don't like my paintings or the places I go to. They're jealous of me and my life. They're jealous of my paintings and my talents that they'll never tame or claim.

_"I was so happy when I got her, that perfect little angel. She acted right whenever I played with her and never questioned me when I wanted something. She painted with me too, and was really good too. But one day she was being mean to me. She called me names and said that Mommy and Daddy hated me and were sending me away. I don't want to believe that! They'll never send me away! They love me!"_

Brother came in to visit me. He's just staring at me with a strange face as if I did something wrong or I'm wearing something weird. Simply I gaze down to my white dress that resembles my childhood, what's weird? He speaks softly but I can't hear him,

"Repeat that."

"I said you look very ugly in that."

Then he laughs a little. He laughs. At me. This gets me angry so I grab his hand and lead him out to a pretty place. It has a lot of flowers and blue skies. His favorite place is this grassy field he used to go to as a young boy, the one by our home is his favorite. Mommy didn't ask where we're going. Mommy doesn't care. I look over at the single white rose bush nearby, it's so pretty.

"Can we play a game brother?"

"...Sure?"

I reach for his other hand smile up at him, "You love this place yes... this children's rhyme too."

_"Ring around the rosy _

_A pocketful of posies _

_Ashes, Ashes _

_We all fall down!"_

Spin and spin, we spin in a circle. The world hazy and chilling. As we spin a scream is let out. So fast. This game is played so fast. At least right now. The lights flashing before our eyes, more squeals and screams escape our lips.

"_Ring around the rosy _

_A pocketful of posies _

_Ashes, Ashes _

_We all fall down!"_

Then it is over. All over. The rain slips down and caresses our forms, dampening my dress with the unwanted liquid. I stared over at my fallen brother, his face falling from its previous contortion and into a still and tired look.

"That was fun wasn't it brother?"

I wait for a moment before standing, he needs rest. Since he's always working or in school he's normally tired so such activities deplete his health and cause him the requirement of rest. So I'll allow it before we play again. Until then I spin and spin some more singing,

_"Ring around the rosy _

_A pocketful of posies _

_Ashes, Ashes _

_We all fall down..._

_Ring around the rosy _

_The flame of pain is cozy _

_Ashes, Ashes, _

_We all fall down..._

_Ring around the rosy _

_The flame of pain is cozy _

_Bleeding, Bleeding, _

_We all fall down..._

_Ring around the rosy _

_The flame of pain is cozy _

_Bleeding, Bleeding, _

_We all die now!"_

"Reesha!" Mommy's voice calls me, I look up at her since at some point I seem to have fallen. She stands by the clearing of the field looking over at me and brother who is still resting peacefully. "Yes Mommy?"

_"They love me. I know they do. The little girl is a liar, she is just a doll. She will get what she deserves. I play with her another time and she continues her cruelty, it makes me so depressed. Why does she hate me so much? Or is it them that really hates me? I still don't wish to believe it but the evidence is coming in quickly. I can tell more and more by the day how deep their hatred really. But because of it... my little doll had to pay a grave debt when she fell from grace."_

"What happened Reesha?"

"I played a game with brother."

"What kind of game?"

"Ring around the rosy Mommy."

She just left me alone after that and went to him to speak with him. She wants to isolate me just like she did my doll. That little girl was right all along, they really do hate me, they hate me so much that the flames of hell can never match its flaming passion. They want me gone. Soon I will be returning to school. Mommy takes us both inside and tells me to go and clean up. But the rain has finally calmed though. I think back to the pretty white rose bush, now it is damp from the rain. Pedals falling down from the unlucky roses. The purity mixing with the horrid flames of unwanted hatred... the hatred of crimson red.

* * *

**So Reesha was singing 'Ring around the rosy', it's a nursery rhyme about the plague that happened in Europe. It's based off of the symptoms. Reesha made the song more... dereanged... as she continued singing it. Just guess what happened. It's interesting for some.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope it intrigued you in some way. **

**Please review so I can know how I'm doing. Good bye for now~**


End file.
